


pearl necklace and a bow

by wistering



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Fic Exchange, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistering/pseuds/wistering
Summary: “You were discussing Midgardian holiday traditions at the council today, weren’t you?” Loki looked completely at ease, gazing with half-lidded eyes at Thor as he approached. “The Midgardians are quite fond of gift-giving. They wrap up their presents with neat little bows for the receiver to unwrap. A nice sentiment, isn’t it?”“Very,” Thor said, dragging his eyes over the ribbon where it crossed over Loki’s chest, down to where it wrapped around his hips and thighs.-The domestic life of two brothers in love.





	pearl necklace and a bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkissed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/gifts).



> Surprise!! I'm your secret Santa! <3 <3  
> I hope this hits the notes and brings a bit of joy to your holidays! Thank you!!!

Thor woke in increments. He was secure, grounded. When he was warm, he knew things were alright; the warmth came from the body in front of him, the person he held within his arms. Still in sleep, Thor found himself nuzzling into the nape of his companion, the comforting scent of herbs drifting into his senses.

Loki murmured softly, shifting and sighing, and this finally was what drew Thor from slumber. He blinked his one eye open, seeing a wave of black curls and the pale slope of Loki’s shoulder in front of him. Thor smiled, tender at the sight. He dipped forward to press a kiss to the curve of Loki’s neck. Loki sighed at the feeling. His entire body relaxed under Thor’s touch.

“I love you,” Thor murmured, though Loki wasn’t awake to hear it. He simply wished to say it. There was a story on Midgard of how the flap of a butterfly’s wings could lead to a tornado on the other side of the world. If Thor muttered these words of love enough, perhaps in time, they, too, would lead to something.

He stayed there, cuddled against Loki, for as long as he was able. When the sun climbed in the sky, reaching further into the morning, Thor gave Loki’s skin one last kiss. He regretfully pulled away, sliding out from the bedquilts. He made sure to tuck them back around Loki, covering his shoulders so that he would not be left too cold without Thor.

Loki stirred in the middle of this, blinking drowsily. There were fewer sights more adorable to Thor than Loki, softly awoken, not yet with his defenses raised. Loki’s sleepy eyes sought out Thor’s. Thor smiled. He bent down and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to disturb you. Go back to sleep.”

Loki hummed. He turned his head so Thor’s lips skimmed his own. “Where are you going?” Loki mumbled. “Council meeting?”

“Aye.”

“Come back soon,” Loki said. His eyes slipped shut as he nestled back into his pillow.

Thor left him with another parting kiss. He wished he could stay in bed with Loki forever.

  


Outside the longhouse, the air was chilled with frost. Freshly-fallen white snow blanketed the village. The doorways and roads were clear, thanks to the spell Loki had cast to keep the snow from the paths.

All around, the people of Asgardia were waking and beginning their daily routines. The smell of fresh warm bread filled the air, along with the scent of coffee from the coffeeshop Thor had only recently allowed in Asgardia.

The citizens of Asgard greeted and nodded to Thor as he passed by them on his way to the council house. It was a round building, a forum for meetings and discussion. Thor was the last one to arrive, and he took his seat at the wooden throne. Valkyrie and Heimdall were seated to his sides at the table.

The meeting went on for a few hours. They had to discuss land usage, resource allotment, and plans for the upcoming year. After that, they went over the Midwinter celebrations. These kinds of issues were the ones that made Thor’s eyes glaze over, and he was only saved from falling asleep by a buzzing in one of his pockets.

It was a Midgardian invention, the Starkphone given to Thor by Tony Stark. Thor had never gotten used to using it - it was such a small and unintuitive piece of technology, one that Thor often broke within days because of how delicate it was. Loki, however, took to this sort of Midgardian technology with aplomb, and when Stark had sent Thor a new phone, Loki had snatched it and worked some kind of spell over the device to make it less prone to breaking every time Thor let out a spark.

Thor subtly wriggled the phone from his pocket and tapped the button to check the screen. It was a message from Loki: _come home. miss you._

“Let those who wish to partake in Midgardian customs, do so,” Thor decreed, cutting off the squabbling. He slid the phone back into his pocket, trying to not make it obvious that he had just been reading a message. Heimdall and Valkyrie held equally unimpressed expressions. “Is there any other matter to be discussed today? No? Then I call this meeting adjourned.”

By the time Thor was released, the sun was bright in the sky. It was past noon, and soon time for the midday meal. Thor usually ate with Loki whenever possible, though sometimes their duties prevented them from meeting. Today, however, Loki had no tasks to attend to.

Thor returned to their longhouse, stripping his coat at the entrance and toeing off his boots. “Loki?” he called. He walked over to the bedroom, where Loki was probably still in bed. “You know, you could have sent a raven--”

He cut off.

Loki sat in bed, lounging on a pile of pillows. He was naked, pale skin all on display - except his chest, legs, and arms were bound in red, glossy ribbon. His wrists were tied in front of him with a big, red bow.

“Surpri-ise,” Loki said.

Thor took a slow step closer, unable to take his eyes off of Loki’s bound form. The red of the ribbon was the exact same color as Thor’s cloak. “Loki?”

“You were discussing Midgardian holiday traditions at the council today, weren’t you?” Loki looked completely at ease, gazing with half-lidded eyes at Thor as he approached. “The Midgardians are quite fond of gift-giving. They wrap up their presents with neat little bows for the receiver to unwrap. A nice sentiment, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Thor said, dragging his eyes over the ribbon where it crossed over Loki’s chest, down to where it wrapped around his hips and thighs. The ribbon even wrapped around the base of Loki’s cock. Thor bit his lip. Something about the sight of Thor’s red all over Loki’s body was dizzying. Thor could hardly breathe; his blood thrummed through his ears, some primal part of his brain igniting and making his cock thicken and harden at full fervor.

Loki smirked. He tilted his head, showing the long line of his neck, the biteable underside of his jaw. “Well?”

Thor couldn’t help himself any longer. He reached out and gripped Loki’s thighs, dragging his hands down the pale skin and the glossy red ribbon. The way Loki had tied himself up, he couldn’t even move; though Thor knew, logically, that Loki would never actually leave himself in a position he couldn’t wriggle free from, he presented himself as if he were completely at Thor’s disposal. He couldn’t do anything until Thor untied him.

“Aren’t you going to unwrap me?” Loki’s voice was breathy. Thor had started running his hands down Loki’s sides, one of his hands coming up to cup Loki’s chest. He rolled Loki’s ribbon-covered nipple with a thumb. The ribbon was smooth, soft; it must have felt like silk over Loki’s skin.

“Maybe,” Thor said, giving the hardened nub a pinch. “Or I could just have you like this.” Loki’s breath hitched; between his legs, his cock plumped and hardened. “What should I do with this gift?” Thor mused. He raised one of his hands to hold Loki’s chin, his thumb pressing at the center of Loki’s bottom lip. Loki’s lashes fluttered. He parted his mouth, letting the tip of Thor’s thumb slide between his lips and into moist, wet heat. “Look how pretty you are. Might even regret ruining you.”

A subtle flush warmed Loki’s cheeks. His tongue darted across his lips, wetting Thor’s thumb. How slick and clever Loki’s tongue was, especially with something to wrap around.

Thor let out a breath at the thought. He rubbed his thumb over Loki’s lips. “If you’re my present…”

“You can use me as you like,” Loki said, too readily to be anything but eager. The pupils of his eyes blew wide as Thor removed his hands to undo his breeches.

Thor drew out his cock. It was hard, beading at the tip with pre-spend. The second Thor dragged it from the confines of his breeches, Loki inhaled softly. “Eager to have me inside you, brother?” Thor teased, stroking the hefty length of his cock. No matter how many times Loki had seen, touched, and tasted it, his appetite for Thor’s cock never waned. Even now, Loki shifted his thighs within their red ribbon bonds, trying to bring any sort of relief to his rising lust. If Loki had his way, perhaps he would have shoved Thor down rather than let Thor tease him in this way. But Loki was Thor’s to move and Thor’s to use, so Thor seized Loki by the ribbon on his chest and dragged his brother down toward his cock.

Loki ended up on his side, helpless as Thor positioned his head above the vee of Thor’s spread thighs. Thor’s cock swayed with the movements; it bounced on Loki’s cheek, leaving a sticky kiss against the soft skin. Loki shivered, lips parting. Thor grabbed his cock at the base and directed the tip toward Loki’s open mouth.

One of Thor’s hands rested at the back of Loki’s head, not putting any pressure. And so, when Loki’s head dipped suddenly to swallow the head of Thor’s cock, Thor’s hand held only smooth waves of hair which slipped from his fingers. “Loki!” The heat, the slick trail of Loki’s tongue tracing the head of his cock, the tight ring of Loki’s lips over the shaft - Thor let out a groan, watching his brother swallow down his cock.

Thor grasped Loki’s hair and pulled him back. Loki’s mouth released Thor’s cock with a wet pop, a trail of slick saliva connecting his mouth to the tip.

“Greedy,” Thor scolded. “You’ll take as much as I give you.”

He lowered Loki slowly down, and after grabbing the base of his cock, he lightly smacked the head on Loki’s lips.

“No putting it in your mouth this time.”

Loki hummed at the directive. He looked up at Thor through his eyelashes, challenging, and licked a long stripe up Thor’s cock. Thor shuddered, grip on his brother’s hair tightening. “Alright,” Loki murmured, his lips brushing against the shaft of Thor’s cock. “Whatever you like, brother.”

It took only minutes for Loki to undo Thor fully. Loki ran his tongue along every thick vein and suckled sloppily at the head; he teased every inch of Thor’s cock until it wept, and then he kissed it, smearing pre-spend over his lips.

It was this sight that made Thor groan, the sharpness of the pleasure overwhelming him. He spent in bursts over his brother’s face and neck. Thick white streaks painted Loki’s skin, dripping down his eyelashes, sliding over the pink of his lips. Some of it had even landed over his chest, where the white trickled over the red ribbons.

“Norns,” Thor breathed, stroking a thumb over Loki’s cheek. Loki fluttered his eyelashes. “Look at you.”

“Why don’t you take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Loki said drily. He shuffled his legs, drawing attention to his still-hard and reddened cock, but the entire sight of Loki - bound up in red ribbon, covered in Thor’s spend, still aroused and hungry to be pleasured - made Thor’s mouth water. Thor gulped, and he clumsily reached into the pocket of his breeches.

“Can - can I?” He fumbled out his Starkphone, holding the tiny contraption unfamiliarly in his hands.

Loki gave Thor a look, but after a moment of consideration, his expression eased into one of indulgence. “Well, alright.” He watched, languidly, as Thor snapped as many pictures of Loki covered in his spend as he could.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor said, after he had pocketed his phone. He leaned down to kiss Loki on the mouth. “Thank you.”

“I love you too,” Loki murmured against Thor’s lips. “Now get me off, too, would you?” he added, as Thor chuckled and climbed over him on the bed, ready to start another round.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “So as you can see, the development of Asgard’s new home is coming along splendidly,” Thor gushed over Banner’s shoulder, watching his friend swipe through the photos he had taken of Asgard during its rebuilding. “We have a Starbucks. A lot of council debate over that. We have some farms - that’s the community recreation building, we do pottery nights on Thursdays there - and that’s--”
> 
> Banner slid to the next photo and, after a split second of silence, shut off the screen, flipped the phone over, and placed the phone in Thor’s hand.
> 
> “Thank you for showing me,” Banner said mildly. “I’d prefer if we never talked about this again.”


End file.
